


Pancakes, Sweet Pancakes

by misura



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Breakfast, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex has missed this. (Well, <i>some</i> of this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes, Sweet Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelladelnordxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/gifts).



The pancakes were as he remembered them: perfect.

Spritle glared at him from the other end of the table, which was new, but good, in a way. It meant that his secret was still his own, that he was still here as 'Speed's mysterious (boy?)friend, Racer X', rather than 'Rex Racer, no longer presumed dead'.

Pops was a little slower than he had been, but still alert. "Spritle! Stop that!"

"But Pops - everyone knows you can't trust a guy who never takes off his mask. I mean, he could be _anyone_ under that mask. He could be Royalton, and you wouldn't even notice."

"Nonsense," said Pops. "Besides, there's plenty of bad guys out there who never put on a mask in their lives."

Chim-Chim gibbered. Spritle nodded thoughtfully. "You're right - and Hakanagi-Man only did it to protect his loved ones."

Probably safe to break in here with an, "As do I."

Spritle looked at him through narrowed eyes. "So there _are_ people out there who know what you really look like? Is Speed one of them? Do you still wear that mask when the two of you are - "

" _Spritle!_ "

"I was only going to say 'training'," said Spritle. Chim-Chim blew a raspberry. "Why are you yelling? It's a perfectly normal question to ask, isn't it?"

Mom to the rescue, with a plate of fresh pancakes and a, "Speaking of Speed, where _is_ he?"

"It got a bit late last night." Almost like old times, staying at Thunderhead after the lights had been turned down already, just the two of them and their cars. "He's probably still sleeping."

"Or maybe _you're_ Speed, and you're just using a funny voice to make us believe you and Racer X aren't, in fact, the same person." Spritle, of course.

"And why, pray tell, would Speed do something like that?" asked Pops. "To say nothing about _how_. You've seen them together! They're two different people!"

"Or are they?" said Spritle.

"Are they what?" Speed asked, finally walking in after what looked like a doomed battle with his bedhair. "And who's they?"

"Never you mind, honey." Pops yelled when he wanted people to listen. Mom simply gave them a significant look, which tended to be both less loud and far more effective. Spritle sighed. "Pancakes?"

In this household, there was only ever one answer to that question. Speed accepted his plate and sat down.

"Look, they're almost of the same height," whispered Spritle to Chim-Chim, who bared his teeth.

"They're sitting down," snapped Pops. "So how about you let your brother enjoy his pancakes in peace, huh? He won the Fardano last week; he's earned at least that much, don't you think?"

"It was very close," said Speed.

"Doesn't matter how close it is - a win is still a win. And you won." Pops smirked a little. "Pity you couldn't get your boyfriend up on the podium for a big kiss though, isn't it? I mean, that would have really been something. You and him, kissing."

Spritle fled, making gagging noises. Mom frowned a bit, but there was a hint of amusement in her expression as well. Speed's ears turned a little red.

"We agreed that a revelation of our close friendship in public would put Speed at too much risk."

"Yeah?" said Sparky. He'd been hiding behind his newspaper for most - or make that _all_ of the previous conversation. "Well, then, maybe _not_ go practice together in the middle of the night at Thunderhead where anyone can see?"

It wasn't much of a picture - two blurry shapes. Not a professional, then, just an amateur who'd gotten lucky. A nuisance, but easily enough dealt with, assuming the good Inspector would agree.

"You mean that story about the two of you going there last night to train was actually _true_?" Pops asked. "Honestly, I don't think that I understand young people anymore these days. When I was courting your mother and snuck out of the house, it certainly wasn't to _train_."

"Don't believe a word of it, honey," said Mom, sitting down with the final plate of pancakes. "At least half our dates happened at Thunderhead - and trust me when I say they _weren't_ about just the two of us, having a quiet talk together."

"We have some of those." Speed looked uncomfortable. "I mean, we're friends first, drivers second."

"Unless we're in a race, in which case it's each man for himself."

"Right," said Pops. "So that's why you were a DNF at Fardano, huh? 'cause it was each man for himself?"

"Pops." Mom put her hand on his. "Why don't we both take your advice and let the two of them have some peace, hm?"

"Fine."

"Well, guess that's my cue, too," said Sparky, rising and leaving his newspaper on the table.

Speed looked at the picture and winced.


End file.
